Saving My Family
by Heartz4eva
Summary: In order to save everyone she loves she must leave them. She moves far away from all of them but, what happens when she comes back 2 months later and everything is different? What will happen?


**Saving My Family**

**Chapter 1- The Dreams, Letter and Portal**

**I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!!**

* * *

'It's the only way. The only way to save them Karin! You must save them!' Karin suddenly woke up. It was that dream again the one where her future self kept telling her that she had to save Kazune, Jin, Micchi, Himeka, Suzune and Samantha. She said that they would be in great danger. 'This is the third time I've had this dream'

Karin looked at her alarm clock, it read 11:03 pm.

'I don't understand! The seed of chaos was destroyed, Suzune and Rika went back to the future and everything went back to normal…whatever normal is and who is this Samantha?' the dirty blonde thought to herself.

Poof! A letter landed on Karin's lap. It was addressed to Karin and it read…

_Dear Karin,_

_Hello. I hope that you are doing well. I know that you would have thought that since the seed of chaos is gone that there would be no more trouble; I have thought the same thing. I am to sadly say, that the future is once again in trouble. That is why tomorrow Suzune who is now 5 and Samantha who is 2 will come to you with the help of the chronus clock. The future is a war zone and isn't safe for them. They're after Samantha because of her great power. I'm sorry if this is too much to comprehend but, you must help. Our future is in trouble. In a day I will send them to you with money and when they come a white circle will appear. You must go through this portal with them. You will appear in a house with more money, clothes, food and water. More directions about school and such will be at the house itself. Please follow these instructions to save them all. This is going to be the hardest battle you have ever fought._

_Sincerely,_

_Karin Kujyou_

_P.S. You mustn't tell anyone especially Kazune. I'm sorry, I know this will be hard but, you must help us._

'What a note from the future me? This is my handwriting but, I don't understand I have to leave Kazune? Well tomorrow is Saturday. I'll have time to think about this more a little later.'

Karin quickly fell back asleep clutching the letter.

--

Karin woke up again and this time the alarm clock read 7:31 am.

'I'm surprised Kazune didn't wake me up for training yet. I wonder if something was wrong.' She silently thought to herself' She felt something in her palm and looked down at it. It was the letter from last night.

'So, it wasn't a dream' she thought and decided not to think to much of it. The green eyed girl had more important things on her mind such as morning training. She stuffed the letter into her dresser drawer and went downstairs.

--

"Good morning Himeka! Where's Kazune?"

"Good morning Karin he left already saying that you were too slow and he was tired of waiting for you. He said for you to meet him at the park"

"What a JERK!" Karin screamed. She decided that since he didn't wait for her she would take her time to get ready.

--

Karin finally finished getting dressed and took her time to get to the park.

When the dirty blonde finally reached the park she saw him sitting on a bench with his arms crossed.

He didn't seem to notice her at first but, then looked up to she her staring at him.

"Took you long enough! What were you doing?" he asked with a look of anger written across his face.

"Well, no one was rushing me today so I took my time!" she yelled back.

"Well since you're late you're going to have to work extra hard and even longer than usual! Let's go!" and with that he started running.

'Why me?' she asked silently as she tried to catch up to him.

--

Training was finally over and she went upstairs to change it was now time for lunch.

She walked into her room and put on a black and white polka dotted tank top and a pair of jean shorts. She put her hair up into a high ponytail and tied it up with her olive clips.

She was about to walk over to the door when it came into her mind again. 'The letter' she silently thought.

There was no reason why her future self would lie to her but, why did she receive this letter and why can't she tell Kazune? Who is Samantha and why is the future a war zone? Where would she go and why was everyone in danger?

She had so many questions and yet no answers. 'I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens tonight.' She thought worried and confused.

--

It was now night and 10:30 pm and everyone was sound asleep except for Karin that is. She was nervously sitting on her bed waiting for the answers she desired.

Poof.

A little boy with blonde hair and green eyes landed on her lap. The boy had bunny ears on his head and was wearing a white poncho with a light blue bow on the front of it. He had on a backpack and sitting next to him was a little girl about two years old.

She had dirty blonde hair that was in pigtails that were secured by two pink bows. She had on a little pink tank top with a white ruffle skirt. She almost looked like a mini version of Karin except for her eyes that was. Her eyes were icy blue. 'The same icy blue as Kazune's in fact.' Karin thought. She also had a backpack

She looked scared, worried and looked like she was about to cry. The little boy took his arms and hugged her and it seemed that her worry faded away.

"Hi mama!" The little boy said.

"Hi Sazune!" Karin replied. "Who's that?" she asked unaware of who the girl really was.

"Oh, her? This is my sister Samantha."

Karin's green eyes grew big. 'Another child' she thought. Samantha slowly looked up at her future mother and stared at her for a while. She stood up on the bed and started to cry.

"Mama!!" she screamed.

She snuggled into her mother and Karin returned the hug. She also grabbed Sazune and held them both tightly.

"We have to go now mama!" Sazune exclaimed.

"What?" Karin asked

"We have to go to our new home. If we stay everyone will get hurt especially Papa!" Sazune said with worry on his face.

"Why?"

"The bad people are after Samantha and they're going to hurt everyone in order to get her especially Papa!"

A big, bright white light appeared right where Karin's door once was.

"Come on mama! We have to go now?"

"What? Where?" She asked confused and startled.

"To our new home! Hurry the portal won't stay here for ever and we have to go or else papa will get hurt!" He cried wanting his mother to come.

Karin didn't know what to do but, she knew that she didn't want anyone to get hurt so she quickly went to the side of her closet took out a backpack and through in a bunch of clothes, some books and her photo album. She also noticed that bunny doll Kazune won for her at the fair and stuffed that into her bag too.

She looked around to make sure she didn't forget anything but, she something on her pillow. Her cat Shi! The dirty blonde couldn't believe that her cat had slept through all this commotion. She picked up the cat and took her two children's hands.

"Goodbye everyone." She said sadly and with that she walked through the portal and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**My second fanfic!! Please R& R! Tell me if you like it or hate it please!! If even one person reviews saying they liked it I will continue to write it.**

**Also I'm not using chan or san or any of those because I don't know how to use them.**

**Hope to see you again!**

**--Heartz4eva**


End file.
